Dabi Ol Ttaega Dwaenneunde
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: YeoOne bersikap tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Yanan, bersikap tidak mendengar perkataan Yanan, bersikap tidak melihat keberadaan Yanan. Bagi Yanan, dia senang dengan melihat YeoOne merasa tenang di dekatnya. Tag : YanOne, JunShua -cuma nyelip- (jangan berharap dengan genrenya)


.

Dabi Ol Ttaega Dwaenneunde (Yanan x YeoOne)

 _BlueBerry's 9th Story_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Orang kembali memulai aktifitas seiring posisi matahari menggantikan bulan minggu malam tadi, ada pelajar yang menggerutu karena belum sempat menyelesaikan tugas untuk pelajaran hari ini, ada pegawai yang memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi seperti pakaian bersih tanpa noda yang dia kenakan, dan ada beberapa pekerja lepas yang berjalan menuju tempat kerja dengan terburu, walau beberapa lainnya justru memasuki rumah dengan raut kelelahan. Yanan memiliki banyak waktu luang hingga bisa memperhatikan mereka semua dari jendela rumahnya, mempelajari tentang orang-orang di sekitarnya yang sebelumnya tidak mendapat perhatian darinya.

Sebelumnya, Yanan begitu sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatan hariannya di Korea, yang dimaksud adalah kegiatan di Kampus dan berbagai kegiatan tambahan termasuk mempelajari Bahasa Korea. Dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di Negeri Ginseng sedari dua tahun lalu, awalnya hanya adu gengsi dengan temannya untuk mendaftarkan diri pada Universitas di Luar Tiongkok. Yanan memilih Korea Selatan mungkin karena para siswi di sekolahnya begitu menggemari Artis Pria Korea, walau tidak semua yang mereka sukai berasal dari Korea. Yanan masih ingat bagaimana antusias para siswi membahas EXO, Cross Gene, atau grup lain yang memiliki member asal Tiongkok.

Ada suara dari belakang rumah menarik perhatian Yanan untuk melangkah lebar hingga tiba di beranda belakang, menemukan seekor kucing tengah menyusuri berandanya dengan langkah anggun dan memutuskan berhenti untuk beristirahat. Kucing itu memejamkan matanya setelah menyamankan posisi, tidak terusik dengan Yanan yang melewati pintu pembatas dan memperhatikannya. Langkah Yanan lebih ringan dari kapas seperti tidak membiarkan kucing itu terusik dengan kehadirannya, begitu pula saat Yanan mendudukkan diri dan mengusap tubuh kucing putih tersebut. Ada senyum tipis di wajahnya saat Yanan menyadari alasan semua itu, karena dia memang tidak lagi dilihat dan dirasakan oleh sekitarnya.

.

YeoOne hanya tersenyum saat teman-temannya menggerutu mengapa dirinya harus melanjutkan pendidikan di Gwangju, mengingat banyak dari mereka yang tinggal di Seoul dan nantinya sulit bagi mereka untuk bertemu dengan YeoOne. Wooseok yang paling muda diantara mereka, bersahut bahwa dia akan menemui YeoOne setidaknya satu pekan sekali dan mengajaknya untuk menjelajahi kota Gwangju. Ah, Wooseok memang berasal dari Gwangju, dan dia tidak ingin YeoOne melewatkan banyak tempat wisata menyenangkan di kota asalnya (YeoOne bukan orang yang suka menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah, jadi bisa saja YeoOne tidak mengunjungi tempat wisata populer hingga wisuda nantinya).

Tangan YeoOne meraih kunci pada saku celananya dan membuka pintu rumah kecil yang dibelinya untuk ditinggali hingga beberapa tahun ke depan, menemukan ruangan lapang yang terlihat kosong karena memang tidak ada peralatan apapun. Dia memperbaiki posisi kacamata bulat yang dia kenakan, melangkah hingga mendekati pintu belakang yang terbuat dari kaca dan membukanya dengan perlahan. Kepalanya menoleh pada sisi kiri dan menemukan kucing putih yang berlari menjauh, membuat sosok tidak terlihat Yanan mendengus sebal dan mengarahkan pandangan pada YeoOne yang mengerjap dan berlalu meninggalkan beranda belakang karena dipanggil oleh teman-temannya, hanya perasaan Yanan atau YeoOne memang sempat menatapnya?

Langkah Yanan begitu ringan dan membuatnya mudah mengikuti YeoOne yang memberi arahan pada teman-temannya untuk menaruh kotak berisi barang kecil maupun perabotan rumah yang dibawa Namja itu dari tempat sebelumnya, Yanan melipat tangan dan memperhatikan YeoOne menyusun buku pada rak ukuran sedang yang diletakkan pada satu sisi ruangan. Namja Asli Korea di sebelahnya sibuk mengatur posisi buku seolah tidak peduli dengan sosok Yanan yang tidak melepas pandangan darinya, atau memang Yanan hanya terlalu percaya diri saat berpikir bahwa pandangan YeoOne menemukannya dan bertemu dengannya sebelum meninggalkan beranda belakang? Beberapa diantara judul buku milik YeoOne terasa tidak asing bagi Yanan, membuatnya mengoceh.

.

Bibir Yanan melengkung arah bawah karena tidak juga mendapat balasan dari si kacamata bundar, mencebik sebal dan mengatakan satu rumah dengan YeoOne pasti sangat membosankan. YeoOne diam selama beberapa saat dan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, masih mengatupkan bibir dengan ekspresi yang belum sulit dibaca oleh Yanan . . .

"Apa kau marah?" Yanan hanya bisa melihat punggung YeoOne saat Namja itu merapikan kotak yang sebelumnya berisi puluhan buku bacaan favorit, mengikuti langkah YeoOne dan berada di sisi kirinya untuk melihat ekspresi YeoOne namun YeoOne beralih melihat sisi kanan dan menyentuh bagian cat dinding yang dia rasa perlu diperbarui

"Kau marah padaku ya?" Ekspresi Yanan terlihat tidak nyaman, walau tidak sepenuhnya yakin bahwa YeoOne sungguhan menyadari keberadaannya dan bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Dia segera memposisikan dirinya di sisi kanan YeoOne, direspon dengan YeoOne yang berhenti memperhatikan dinding dan melanjutkan langkah ke depan pintu

"Aku minta maaf, jangan marah padaku" Sosok Yanan segera berdiri di depan YeoOne direspon dengan manik YeoOne yang hampir membulat seperti kacamata bundar yang membingkai wajahnya, Yanan memasang cengiran canggung. Dia senang karena berhasil mendapat atensi dari YeoOne, namun merasa bersalah karena membuat si Yeo di hadapannya terkejut

"Maaf ya, sepertinya aku mengejutkanmu" Kepala Yanan menoleh untuk menemukan Namja dengan kulit yang tidak begitu terang, bibir Namja itu melengkungkan senyum dan tangannya mengusap kepala YeoOne yang masih berada dalam mode _freeze_. Lengan Yanan terlipat di depan dada dan memperhatikan interaksi mereka, menyipitkan mata dan memandang tidak suka pada Namja yang tidak dia ketahui namanya

"Bukan masalah, Hongseok-Hyung" Pandangan Yanan tidak melepaskan senyum lebar yang terkesan bodoh di wajah YeoOne, masih dengan tatapan sebal yang seharusnya membuat orang lain terganggu kalau bisa menyadari keberadaannya

"Aku mengoceh hingga mulutku hampir berbusa, namun kau tidak merespon dengan satu katapun. Dia hanya mengucapkan lima kata dan kau membalasnya dengan senyuman, kau tidak adil" Gerutu Yanan saat Hongseok sudah menjauh karena dipanggil oleh lainnya, membantu teman YeoOne lainnya yang tengah memindahkan kursi nyaman

"Hah" YeoOne menghembuskan nafas karena merasa lelah, perjalanan dari Seoul menuju Gwangju begitu melelahkan saat ditempuh dengan mobil ukuran sedang berisi lima orang yang membuatnya harus berdesakan dengan dua temannya di baris tengah (karena baris belakang sudah dipenuhi dengan barang lainnya), ditambah kegiatan membenahi barang karena dia tidak sempat melakukannya sedari kemarin

"Aku lelah" Entah YeoOne bisa mendengar dan menyadari keberadaan Yanan atau tidak, tapi Yanan merasa YeoOne seperti ingin mengatakan secara tidak langsung untuk tidak lagi mengganggunya. Ah, YeoOne mungkin saja dia anggap membosankan karena tidak membalas perkataannya, tapi YeoOne juga begitu lembut dan sopan. Baiklah, Yanan akan memperhatikan kegiatan YeoOne dan teman-temannya dari posisi yang tidak mengganggu YeoOne

"Semangat lah" Ujar Yanan dengan bahasa asalnya dan tersenyum tampan, walau YeoOne mungkin tidak mendengar ucapan dan melihat senyumannya. Bahu YeoOne sempat menyentak dan kembali menghadirkan kemungkinan di pemikiran Yanan, bahwa YeoOne memang dapat mendengar dan melihat sosoknya. Tapi, dia bisa memastikan itu pada waktu lain, setidaknya dia sudah memberi sambutan untuk YeoOne.

.

YeoOne menghentikan langkah sewaktu maniknya menemukan sosok yang tentu adalah Yanan di area menjemur pakaian, sebenarnya pandangan YeoOne tidak jelas karena dia tidak menggunakan kacamatanya, hanya saja semua temannya sudah pulang setelah menginap di tempatnya selama satu malam dan meminta YeoOne untuk membayar bantuan mereka dengan membelikan banyak makanan dari restoran cepat saji. Pemuda asal Shanghai yang menetap disana lebih dulu menyadari keberadaan YeoOne, saat pakaian YeoOne sudah berada pada tiang jemuran yang berada di sisi kanannya.

Senyuman lebar Yanan melihat kehadiran YeoOne seperti senyum menggemaskan anak kecil melihat makanan maupun mainan favorit mereka, mengoceh untuk menanyakan siapa nama YeoOne atau berapa usianya, alasan YeoOne menempati rumah ini, juga banyak pertanyaan yang terkesan pribadi. Tidak masalah bila YeoOne membalas rentetan pertanyaannya dengan omelan atau bentakan, menurut Yanan itu lebih bagus daripada hanya diacuhkan seperti ini. Kedua lengan Yanan terlipat di depan dada dengan ekspresi sebal pada wajahnya, selagi pandangannya mengarah YeoOne yang menjauh setelah menjemur setiap bagian pakaiannya.

Tangan YeoOne memegang pena untuk mengerjakan sketsa kasar dari tugas yang harus diberikan pekan depan, mengabaikan Yanan mengoceh dengan Bahasa Korea yang berantakan dan lebih sering membuat Junhui (sepupu Yanan yang memiliki Kekasih dari Korea –Hong Jisoo-) tertawa mendengar perkataan Yanan. Bosan karena tidak mendapat respon yang diharapkan, Yanan merebahkan kepalanya di meja dan memfokuskan diri pada YeoOne yang begitu serius mengerjakan tugas, setengah sadar mengungkapkan 'yeppeuda' sewaktu memperhatikan YeoOne.

Gerak tangan YeoOne berhenti dengan wajah dihiasi pendar kemerahan yang membuat Yanan menegakkan posisi, mendengus sebal karena merasa dikhianati dengan gerakan selanjutnya (YeoOne mengambil pengontrol dan menyalakan pendingin di sisi ruangan). Yanan memutuskan untuk menghilang sesudah itu, tidak tahu YeoOne tertawa dengan suara sekecil mungkin dengan menggumam bahwa pelafalan dan pemilihan kosakata Bahasa Korea yang digunakan Yanan lucu. Wajah YeoOne memerah bukan karena mendebar malu atau merasa kepanasan, melainkan dia kesulitan menahan tawa karena cara bicara Yanan yang dianggapnya sangat lucu.

Kantung belanja diletakkan sembarang oleh YeoOne yang menghembuskan nafas dengan keras sewaktu melepaskan sepatu dan membiarkan kaos kaki putihnya menapaki lantai putih dari rumah kecil yang dia tempati sedari dua pekan lalu, bersikap tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Yanan yang memperhatikan dan terus bertanya dengan berisik. Hembusan nafas YeoOne sekali lagi menandakan bahwa dia begitu lelah, mengingatkan Yanan pada pertemuan pertama mereka dimana Yanan pergi karena YeoOne menggumam bahwa dia merasa lelah.

Bibir Yanan mengatup karena tidak ingin mengganggu YeoOne yang seperti baru saja melewati hari berat, walau hingga saat ini Yanan belum memiliki bukti bahwa YeoOne menyadari keberadaannya dan bisa melihatnya ataupun sekedar bisa merasakan keberadaannya dan mendengarnya. Suara yang cukup keras terdengar saat YeoOne menghempaskan diri pada bangku nyaman di ruang tengah, berhadapan dengan televisi yang tidak menyala. Lengkungan di bibir Yanan terlihat saat YeoOne merapatkan mata dan melabuh pada pulau impian, Yanan tidak lagi peduli apakah YeoOne melihat dan mendengarnya atau tidak sama sekali. Dia senang karena dia tidak lagi sendirian di rumah ini, dia senang karena bisa melihat YeoOne begitu tenang dan tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

.

Matahari sudah meninggi sewaktu YeoOne menuruni tangga dengan lamban, mengusap sisi matanya yang masih lengket sebelum memasangkan kacamata bundar di atas hidungnya. Pintu belakang yang terbuat dari kaca memperlihatkan kucing kecil yang berbaring dengan santai, tidak menyadari Yanan mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya dan mengangkat tangan seperti hendak mengusap kepala mungilnya. Hampir satu bulan YeoOne berada disini, dia tidak pernah melihat hewan selain cicak maupun kecoa –itupun sangat jarang-, namun Yanan terlihat begitu dekat dengan hewan tersebut.

Kucing itu mengubah posisinya sewaktu langkah YeoOne menimbulkan suara keras, terburu menjauh hingga menghilang dari lubang bawah pagar belakang dan membuat Yanan memasang ekspresi sedih untuk beberapa saat. YeoOne memang sengaja mengacuhkan Yanan selama ini, namun dia merasa tidak nyaman karena menghilangkan antusias yang sempat terpasang di wajah Yanan. Hembusan nafas tanda YeoOne 'mengibarkan bendera putih' pada Yanan, dia mengambil ikan yang dibelinya kemarin dan menaruhnya di piring . . .

'Sreet' Suara pintu pembatas yang digeser menarik perhatian Yanan, Yanan menoleh dan melihat YeoOne yang menaruh piring dengan ikan ukuran sedang. Mata Pemuda asal Shanghai itu melebar sewaktu YeoOne balik melihatnya, sengaja mempertemukan manik mereka dan bukan memandang sembarang pada udara hampa di sekitarnya

"Ayo menjadi teman satu rumah yang baik" Ujar YeoOne selagi mendudukkan dirinya di bagian pembatas pintu, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding tanpa melepas kontak dari mata Yanan yang belum kembali pada ukuran normal. YeoOne melontarkan tawa kecil dan mengalihkan pandangan pada pagar tinggi bahan kayu yang membatasi halaman belakang Yanan

"Iya, aku marah karena kau mengomentariku sebelum kau mengenalku. Tapi, aku juga mengerti, jika kau mengatakan itu karena kesal. Maaf, karena aku mengacuhkanmu selama ini" YeoOne tidak tahu kalau Yanan bisa menjadi begitu tenang, biasanya Pemuda yang bukan asli Korea itu mengoceh tanpa henti karena YeoOne terus mengabaikannya

"Kau pernah menanyakan beberapa hal padaku, saat aku sedang menjemur pakaian. Namaku Yeo Chang Gu, tapi kau bisa memanggilku 'YeoOne'. Usiaku dua puluh secara Internasional, kelahiran tahun Sembilan puluh Enam" Jawab YeoOne untuk pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah basi, tapi Yanan senang karena akhirnya pertanyaannya dijawab. Sulit memahaminya karena YeoOne sangat fasih bicara menggunakan Bahasa Korea, tentu karena YeoOne memang berasal dari Korea, setidaknya Yanan masih bisa memahami garis besar dari perkataan YeoOne

"Aku senang karena memiliki banyak teman, tapi ada beberapa saat dimana aku ingin sendiri. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kulupakan di Seoul, dan mungkin Gwangju bisa menjadi pelarianku. Entahlah, aku tidak mengetahui alasanku memilih tempat ini, padahal ada apartemen yang lebih dekat dengan Kampus Pilihanku" Ada jeda diantara percakapan satu arah YeoOne, membiarkan Yanan melekatkan pandangan pada angin lembut yang mengusik helai rambut YeoOne

"Hanya itu pertanyaan yang bisa kujawab untuk saat ini" Lengkungan senyum di wajah YeoOne membuat Yanan tergelitik untuk membentuk senyuman yang sama di wajahnya, senang karena dia tidak lagi sendiri untuk artian yang sebenarnya. Mulai sekarang, dia memiliki teman satu tempat tinggal yang menyenangkan dan bisa diajak bicara

"Tapi, kenapa sebelumnya kau mengabaikanku?" Yanan tahu bahwa Bahasa Korea-nya belum terlalu baik, dia selalu kesal kalau bicara dengan Junhui menggunakan Bahasa Korea karena Pemuda Wen itu selalu menertawainya. Tapi, saat YeoOne yang tertawa karena menganggap cara bicaranya lucu, Yanan malah tersenyum hingga tertawa kecil

"Maaf, cara bicaramu lucu. Aku mengabaikanmu karena aku memiliki masa lalu yang kurang menyenangkan, setelah mengobrol dengan sosok sepertimu" Gemerisik daun membuat Yanan dan YeoOne melihat pada asal suara dan menemukan kucing tadi kembali datang, mungkin karena mencium aroma ikan yang sengaja disediakan oleh YeoOne. Yanan memperhatikan YeoOne yang mengambil bagian kecil dan mengulurkan pada kucing putih di hadapan mereka, turut menarik sudut bibirnya sewaktu YeoOne tersenyum karena kucing tersebut memakan potongan ikan di tangannya

"Namaku Yanan, kau bisa memanggilku 'Yanan'. Aku kelahiran Sembilan puluh Enam, sama seperti YeoOne-ssi" Sebutan terkesan asing itu membuat YeoOne mengernyit, tidak nyaman dengan panggilan yang terkesan begitu asing dan tidak dekat, padahal sebelumnya Yanan sudah menanyakan banyak hal pribadi seperti nomor telepon (YeoOne sendiri tidak mengerti alasannya), merek sabun (sekali lagi, YeoOne tidak mengerti dengan maksud Yanan), juga berapa mantan kekasih YeoOne (karena pertanyaan ini, YeoOne menduga dulunya Yanan adalah seorang yang gagal memiliki cerita sendiri)

"Panggil saja dengan nyaman, Yanan-ah. Kita berada di usia yang sama" Berujar tanpa memindahkan fokus dari kucing yang memakan potongan ikan di tangannya dengan lahap, YeoOne tidak melihat senyum Yanan yang terlampau lebar di sebelahnya. Bukan senyum yang sama seperti YeoOne karena gemas dengan kucing putih di dekat mereka, senyum yang entah bagaimana terlihat berbeda dari senyuman ramah maupun senang Yanan biasanya

"Boleh aku memanggilmu, YeoOne-er?" Satu anggukan tanpa suara dari YeoOne menjadi jawaban bagi pertanyaan Yanan, membiarkan kucing itu makan dari piring setelah memberi beberapa suapan

"Apa maksud 'YeoOne-er' itu?" Tanya YeoOne seraya melihat Yanan yang terburu memindahkan atensi dari si Yeo, beralih pada kucing putih yang menemaninya sebelum YeoOne pindah ke tempat ini dan biasanya menemaninya saat menunggu YeoOne pulang dari kegiatannya

"Tidak ada maksud tertentu, hanya panggilan dekat saja" Jelas Yanan dengan nada lucu dan ekspresi polos yang membuat YeoOne mengangguk seolah mengerti, tentu percaya dengan penjelasan Yanan karena tidak memiliki pengalaman mempelajari tata bahasa Negeri Panda itu

"Jadi, ayo menjadi teman satu rumah yang baik" Keduanya tersenyum diantara suasana musim semi yang menyenangkan, tidak ada guguran bunga sakura karena Yanan tidak memiliki pohon sakura atau bunga lain yang mendukung suasana. Tapi, setidaknya, Matahari menyinari sisi rumahnya tanpa terik yang menyengat, dan semilir angin mempermainkan helai rambut YeoOne dengan manis.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Ini fanfic request JaeminNanana, terinspirasi dari Webtoon 'My Ghost Roomie' yang ditunjukin adikku. Seharusnya, aku posting pekan lalu, tapi berhubung file nya error, harus aku tulis ulang dari awal dan baru publish sekarang. Pertama kali nulis fanfic dengan member Pentagon, maklum kalo karakter membernya rada beda. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


End file.
